The present invention relates to a small-size and wide-band antenna, especially to an antenna applicable to an UWB (Ultra Wide Band) communication devise based on the next-generation and very high-speed communication method.
UWB (Ultra Wide Band) is based on the wireless communication technology enabling very high-speed communication faster than optical fibers, and expected as a prospective communication means alternative to Blue Tooth™ using 2.4 GHz band and the existing wireless LAN, IEEE802.1a using 5 GHz band.
UWB is a multi-band communication method using a wide frequency band from 3.1 GHz to 10.6 GHz for establishing a very high-speed communication for 100 Mbps to 1 Gbps. The antennas used for UWB are required to have a wideband characteristic different from the previous ones.
According to UWB Standard activities, the bandwidth between 3 GHz and 5 GHz is almost determined to be used for the first-generation UWB communication.
As for the conventional antenna for UWB communication, the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 150804 (2005) discloses such an antenna structure as the conductive element shaped in a home base is provided between the dielectric materials and the top part of the conductive element shaped in a home base is connected to the ground via a power supply. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 343424 (2004) discloses the modification of Sierpinski antenna, and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 94499 (2005) discloses the modification of a patch antenna.